A Livid New Year (Xephos X Lalna)
by SkyWolf2014
Summary: The Yogscast are celebrating the New Year at the Jaffa Factory, then things go terribly wrong.


A Livid New Year (LividXephos)

AN: Hello guys! Swiftstar here and I came up with a New Year story! Its LividXephos or Duncan X Lewis. This is set where their MoonQuest base(Baked Bean Fort) and their Tekkit base(Jaffa Factory) are on the same world and only 20 miles apart. Also, the minecraft day/night cycle is going to be real world time I.E. night would be about 10 hours long, not just 7 minutes. Also the names of their airships are made up by me. Airdragonwolf is Duncan's space plane he made on his Kerbel Space Program series. Hope you enjoy. BYEE

Duncan's P.O.V

Lewis and Simon walked around Baked Bean Fort getting ready for the new year party. They were going to take the airships and fly back to the Jaffa Factory.

"Lewis, are you ready?" Simon shouted.

"Bloody hell, we are in the same room, you don't have to shout." Lewis responded.

"Haha, sorry, are you ready Duncan?" Simon asked looking sheepish.

"Yeah." I chuckled.

Simon and Lewis hopped into the SS Jaffa and I climbed into the Airdragonwolf. I named my airship after the cool one I saw on a space program one day. (They have stuff like TV's)We all started flying towards the factory.

Simon's P.O.V

We soon arrived back at the Jaffa Factory. Oh god its nice to be here again. The jaffa's were soon back online after Duncan and Lewis fiddled around for awhile. Soon Sips and Sjin arrived.

"Hey bitches." Sips said.

"Sips, don't be rude." Sjin said as he punched Sips in the arm.

"Hey you little dog shit." Sips yelled.

Soon Hannah arrived riding an owl. Followed by Sam and Benji in a flying minecart. Martyn and Toby arrived riding wolves and Kim landed with her jet-pack. They all got a message that Nilsey drowned and Rythain said he wanted to celebrate with Zoey and Teep at Blackrock.

"Let the party begin!" Sips yelled.

Lewis's P.O.V

Everybody partied for awhile. Hannah and I danced. Sips, Sjin, Benji, and Sam pissed around. Martyn and Toby were having a good time. Kim was hanging out with everybody. But Duncan was just alone. He looking like he was having a great time though. Soon enough it was almost midnight. Everybody went outside for the fireworks. Duncan lit one and everything seemed to get blown to high hell.

Duncan's P.O.V

I opened my eyes. My ears were ringing, my face burned, I was choking on smoke. I saw Lewis stomping towards me. He grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me towards the ocean by Sjin's Independent Dirt Trader with the marble pernus. Lewis threw me on the ground.

"Are you retarded?" he yelled at me. "You blew up the egg and half the roller coaster! The fire spread to the cow-slug and destroyed it as well. You're lucky that no one was hurt!" Lewis stormed back towards the factory.

Lewis's P.O.V

2 hours later

Simon and I were getting into our airship.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on him Lewis?" Simon asked.

"NO! HE ALMOST KILLED EVERYBODY!" I yelled.

"Look, calm down. He was directly in front of the damn thing and he is still living okay. Plus, its not like he meant to blow it up like that. It was an accident." Simon explained.

"He burned down the roller coaster and cow-slug!" I shot back.

By now we were landing at Baked Bean Fort.

"We never use the sodding place anymore! Is that something to literally throw your friend away for?" Simon asked before storming into the village.

His words rang in my head. Now that I've calmed down to think about it, I did throw him on the ground and yelled at him for no reason. No body was hurt at all, and we don't ever use the Jaffa Factory. Oh god, what have I done? I walked into Baked Bean Fort to see Duncan shirtless. He was putting a non-burnt one on. But his skin was burnt a little bit and he had bruises all over his chest. There were scratches on his arms from when I threw him. His face was red on one side where the explosion burned him.

"Oh, h-h-hey L-Lewis." he said. I could tell he was afraid of me.

Duncan's P.O.V

Lewis was stood in the doorway. I could see his muscles lining his shirt. I'm afraid he will beat me again. He started walking towards me. I was absolutely petrified, I couldn't move. Christ knows I'm in to much pain to run anyway. Lewis was very close now. I closed my eyes waiting for a punch. Suddenly Lewis wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"I'm sorry Duncan. I really over reacted. Please forgive me." he said.

I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Of course I forgive you." I said.

Suddenly my knees buckled and I fell. Lewis caught me and picked me up bridal style.

"Were you really that afraid of me?" Lewis asked.

"No, I;m just tired, I walked all the way here." I replied.

"Duncan, are you insane, that's like 20 miles!"

"My airship burned down." I felt tears falling. "Sorry I'm s-s-s-such a screw up." I sobbed.

"You're not a screw up, you're perfect. It was just an accident." Lewis said.

He lied down next to me and pulled me close. I nuzzled into his chest.

"Happy New Year Duncan." he said.

"Happy New Year." I said drifting into sleep.


End file.
